The Name Stealer
The Name Stealer is about Sky Marie, who doesn't know her real name. Sky is an international professional spy, and is being forced to spy on Camp Half-Blood under the threat of killing her father, the Founder of the International Spy Network (a.k.a ISN). Her best friend, Frost Scarlet, finds out, and is none too pleased. Frost, Sky, and Carter Mason Son of Athena, go on a quest to find The Name Stealer. Link to the story http://www.percyjacksonfanfiction.com/Story/44378/The-Name-Stealer/ Sky Marie Sky Marie, Daughter of Phoebe, goddess/Titan of intellect and prophecy. Sky grew up as a spy. She was the first six year old to become a professional spy. She has always had to work hard to stay above everyone else, and hates being forced to do something. She has a quick temper, but is very protective of her friends. She is light on her feet, and as quiet as a mouse. Don't try to sneak up on her. She probably already knows your there. Sky has one major problem. She doesn't know her real name. Her alias is Sky Marie, or even sometimes, Lizzie Skyle, but she's never heard her real name, and it's because of The Name Stealer. Frost Scarlet Frost Scarlet, Daughter of Khione, goddess of snow. Frost never imagined the life she would soon lead, when she discovered Camp Half-Blood. She is shy and sweet, but if you get her mad, run. She will freeze everything, and lose control. Frost is extremely loyal, and caring. She loves helping people, but is sometimes clumsy. She once froze a squirrel while trying to help its tail. She is super loyal, and is EXTREMELY patient. Which is rare now days. She hates being lied to, and is upset when she learns Sky's secret. She hasn't learned her fatal flaw, but thinks it is being too trusting to her friends. She can't imagine any of her friends betraying her, and may end up being killed by one of them. The Employer The Employer is a faceless name. No one knows what he looks like, not even is workers. He hired Sky to spy on Camp, wanting to destroy it. Of course Sky knows none of this. He wants, craves revenge on Camp for unknown reasons. Sky says his voice is deep and masculine, but sounds evil and menacing. The Employer is an outcast demigod, who is a Son of a minor god. He won't reveal his parenthood, or age. Lives, no where. Synopsis Sky is going to find the Name Stealer, who took the memory of her name from her. Frost ends up getting kidnapped early on the quest, and Sky's Employer won't let her go and find her, so the son of Athena goes instead and Sky is left alone. She gets into a fight with a cyclops, and wakes up in a cabin, owned by a half-blood who left camp, and can't get back because he was cursed. He agrees to go with her on the rest of her journey, for a price (not saying!) They end up meeting the son of Athena in Dallas Texas, and he said when he got there, Frost was dead. Sky sort of goes crazy, and then she turns the pain into anger, and is almost possessed by it. They never find the Name Stealer, but she finds a guy who knows all the secrets of the Name Stealer, and he tells her her real name. When she finds out, she sort of cools down, like a giant sigh. Like when you have a bad pain somewhere and you find the cure and it works. A good sigh. In the next book, when she gets back to camp nothing turns to normal like she expected. After a week of torture, she goes to the half-blood who can't get back, and he helps her find her employer, and free her dad.